Saving Chloe Beale
by Alexander Ripley
Summary: When something from Chloe's past come back to haunt her the only one who can help is Beca. But will she? Yes she will even if Aubrey has to drag her by the neck to do it
1. Chapter 1

Beca Mitchell was sleeping. She LOVED sleeping. Next to music it was the thing in the world she loved the most. One time she slept for 27 hours straight. It was one of the best experiences of her life.

Waking up on the other hand was one of Beca's least favorite experiences. Waking up because someone nearly broke the door of your dorm and stormed in even less so. Trying to blink herself awake she was in a hazy state of annoyance, sleepiness , anger and to be fair a lit bit of fear as she saw the very determined face Aubrey Posen

"Beca Mitchell wake up right this instant! It's time to show your dedication to the Bellas!" she said in a voice that would make a drill sergeant proud

"Oh god I knew this was a cult" mumbled Beca as her brain was still trying to work out what the hell was going on. Oh god did they expect her to do some weird ritual again. Come on she had been with the Bellas for almost a year now. She helped them win. Wasn't that enough?

"This is not funny Beca! Chloe needs our help!"

Now THIS woke up Beca faster then splashing ice water on her face. Chloe had grown to be by far the most important person in Beca's life (which made Beca feel a little bit guilty since her boyfriend was supposed to be this) and her best friend

"Is she ok? Oh god what happened" said a near panicked Beca and she quickly got dressed

"No she is not" said Aubrey in a dramatic fashion" She is…."

"What!? What?" asked Beca as she could barely take a breath

"…..she is Canadian"

Beca froze for a moment and looked at Aubrey with the most murderous expression she could muster. Which naturally slid of the tall blonde like water and left her completely unaffected

"Are you fucking kidding me Aubrey? You nearly gave me a heart attack!? Who cares if she is Canadian!"

"This is no joke Beca! Chloe has forgotten to renew her visa! She will get deported! The Bellas will be destroyed!

"Seriously Aubrey?" said Beca while rolling her eyes at the silly drama "Chloe is white and beautiful. I am pretty sure any lawyer could fix her visa in five minutes"

"Do you think I would come to YOU if it was this easy? Chloe has made a complete mess of her documents. It can't be fixed through lawyers. She will get deported!

"But that's not ….is there anything…." Beca was at loss for words as she felt a weight crushing her heart at the thought of Chloe Beale not being there to greet her every day

"Of course there is you hobbit! Do you think I would simply let them take her away? That's why I came to you"

"Ehh my dad's a literature professor. Not a lawyer. I don't know how I can…".

"It's not about your dad. It's about you. And haven't I already told you that lawyers can't fix this?

"What on Earth can I do?" asked a bewildered Beca as her brain desperately looked for a solution.

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Aubrey with her own eyeroll " You have to marry Chloe."

Beca brain shut down for a few seconds as she tried to process the words. Marry Chloe?

"Wh…aa?

"Did you forget the tequila party Cynthia Rose three? Gay marriage is legal now Beca and this is the only way "

"But…I…what about you and….|

"Do you think I wouldn't have done it if I could" said a highly offended Aubrey "My father would never allow it. He would deliberately sabotage it to keep the family's reputation. And you are the only other person who has enough social media presence with Chloe for it to be believable that you are in a relationship when they investigate you"

"….but I have a boyfriend "mumbled Beca as her mind was currently on the investigation part

"If Jessi is the only obstacle I will remove him" said Aubrey in a chilly voice that kind of frightened Beca

" No, no…no. I will deal with Jessi! Look you can't just spring this on me. I need time to think" said a desperate Beca who now couldn't get the image of a Chloe Beale walking down the aisle out of her mind

" It is no problem. I have booked your wedding for Friday. You still have four days to get prepared. Now I have to go inform Chloe. Bye" and just like this Aubrey was gone before Beca could even react

" Ugh more white girl drama " said Kimmy Jin who had remained silent through this whole exchange. Giving Beca a murderous look on her own she went out and slammed door behind her leave a rather catatonic Beca alone in her room

* * *

As you can probably tell I am not a very good writer but I really loved the idea of Beca and Chloe having to get married to help each other out. The idea that their first kiss would on their wedding day and that basically their entire relationship would be the reverse of a normal one with the wedding coming first has great potential. If any of you love this idea please please feel free to write it yourself . I don't mind at all and I would love to read it


	2. Chapter 2

Beca was calm. Well technically she wasn't calm. She was anything but calm but her anxiety was so overwhelming and complete that it weirdly felt like calm. She got out of her room and found her favorite solitary tree in the quad which just happened to have great wifi reception. She had been researching the issue for four hours now. Both reading official pages and browsing the forums for first hand experiences

She knew that green card marriages were a crime but she wasn't quite aware that there were actually some pretty serious penalties for it. She could face up to five years in prison for doing this or have to pay a fine of almost a quarter million dollars. And yet the legal consequences didn't really bother Beca much. She was easily ready to risk this for Chloe.

No what really bothered Beca was the fact that she would have to spend at the very least a year pretending to be married to Chloe. The inspections were pretty serious. They would have to live together, sleep together…..kiss each other… The thought of kissing Chloe Beale was very disturbing to Beca. She had a few dreams …I mean everybody had a few dreams after all. They were no big deal but the thought of kissing Chloe Beale made Beca feel things she probably shouldn't be feeling

It was bad enough that she constantly cuddled with Chloe and she enjoyed it far more then she probably should. But kissing? Actual kissing on the mouth…..that was a line and after crossing it she couldn't pretend that it was merely something that friends do. The thought of spending a year pretending to be so intimate with Chloe nearly made Beca break out in hives. All the horrible possibilities kept cropping up in her mind. Destroying her friendship with Chloe, failing the inspection and ending up in prison and even worse Chloe being banned from the USA forever

"Oh shit" said Beca as she suddenly remembered that it wasn't just about her. How on Earth could shet remember that she had an actual boyfriend only after four whole fucking hours? She was the worst girlfriend in the world. Jesse deserved someone better. She pretty sure that if she entered this fake marriage with Chloe her relationship…. her first actual long term relationship would be over. Oh sure. Jesse was the kind of sweet guy who would agree to wait a year for her she had no doubt about this. Hell he would probably find it exciting like something out of one his movies and do jokes about being a mistress but she couldn't do this to him. Make him waste a year out of the best years of his life.

So would she dump Jesse for Chloe? The answer was yes and it came to her without even having to think of it. Which made her feel even more guilty especially since she now realized how often she had in fact put Jeese on a far far second place to Chloe. She wasn't an expert on relationship but she pretty sure that you shouldn't spend significantly more time with your best friend then with your boy friend or to have recurring dreams of a certain shower….no stop this Beca. No thinking of those dreams now

"Beca" she turned around to see a flushed Chloe running towards her. Speak of the devil…." I have been looking for you everywhere"

"Hey Chloe" said Beca awkwardly since she had no idea what to say frankly

"I am so sorry. I had no idea that Bree would do something like this. I swear to god I didn't. Please just forget about any of this. I told her to stop everything immediately"

"But she said there was no other way"

" ….I will find something. Don't worry. And besides it's not big deal. Worst case scenario I have to go back to Canada and maybe in a few years I will be to come back so it's …."

"Chloe…" Beca tried to interrupted the flustered assurance of a very distraught Chloe

"And again I am so sorry that Bree put you through all of this…."

"CHLOE" said Beca louder which finally caused Chloe to pause. Somehow even flushed with worry and awkwardness Chloe still managed to look like a gorgeous supermodel. Beca had no idea how she did it

"Yes?" said the ginger in a timid voice

"Chloe…will you marry me?" honestly Beca didn't know how she managed to say this line so smoothly but she knew that it was inevitable. There was nothing she wouldn't do for Chloe no matter how nervous she felt about it. So she channeled all her fake cockiness into this one line

"Beca…..are you sure …this is a big thing and a…"

"I spend the last four doing research. I know what I am getting myself into. Now I believe I asked you a question" Beca even managed a wink at the end of the sentence. She was really proud of herself. She should try her hand at acting

"YES" squealed a jubilant ginger loud enough to wake the dead and Beca's heart almost stopped at the sheer beauty of her smile. What had she gotten herself into?


End file.
